A Rainbow Without Rain
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Degrassi! This is a one-shot story, pairing being Adam/Clare. I just wanted to see if it could be done and I did it. It's cute, small story about the two of the getting together and I hope you like it! ENJOY! :)


A Rainbow Without Rain

* * *

"Hey Clarebear," I walked into her hospital room and quickly took my sit on the bed.

"Hey Adam," she leant forward to hug me. Ever since Clare has been diagnosed with cancer, I would come to the hospital every day to keep her company and stay for as long as she wanted and was a loud to. Then when she would go for MRI's or CT's or any other scan or surgery, I would follow her bed along for as far as I was allowed before slowly heading back to her room to wait for her to get back. When she woke up I was always there, ready to give her some water to sip on or to make her smile. Even if she fell asleep during our conversations I would tuck the blanket up over her and wait for her to wake up, I was there through everything with her.

Through the days she felt so sick she couldn't get out of bed to go to the bathroom and I'd carry her in there, Dallas had helped me built up my upper strengthen that I was able to confidently lift her. I'd hold the bag up for her as she threw up into it, while rubbing her back and reassuring her it was all okay. Once she finished I disposed of the bag probably before cleaning my hands and making sure no germs were on them at any time, I couldn't risk giving Clare something and making her even worse. When her hair had fallen out, I was there to tell her she looked amazing and that the bold look really suited her.

Eli her boyfriend, my friend well I should really say ex-boyfriend and ex-friend, he couldn't handle Clare being sick and decided to break up with her then rather stay with her. I had held Clare all through the night while she cried herself to sleep and then woke up crying, I was there for her and I wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. Spending all my days and even months of summer break with her, I had slowly started to grow this attraction towards her; I think it'd always been there but now with Eli out of the picture I didn't need to feel guilty anymore.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Really good, chemo went alright this morning I don't freak out every time the needle goes in now."

"That's great Clare."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Anything you want too."

"I want to go outside but I can't, feel the fresh air on my face but I can't and I can't even open the window."

"That sucks but once you've beaten cancer, I'll take you to the beach for the day."

"What if I don't beat it?"

"Well with that attitude it's not going to work."

"Adam."

"Clare," I say just as serious back.

"We don't know if I'm going to beat this thing."

"No we don't but I need to believe that you will."

"Why?"

"Because my life without Clare Edwards is like a stereo with no music play, it's like a beach with no water or sand, it's like rainbow without the rain, it's like a windmill with no wind; it's just not possible to live without."

"Wow, Adam that was beautiful."

"What can I say, I only ay beautiful things for beautiful girls," I watched as a blush came up onto Clare's face.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"The beautifulest girl in the world."

"Beautifulest isn't a word."

"It is in my world and you Clare Edwards are the most beautifulest girl in the world."

"But I don't have any hair or eyebrows."

"That doesn't matter to me; you are still beautiful with or without them. I wouldn't change a thing about you Clare, well that's not true I'd take this horrible thing called cancer away and out of you and put in me, if meant the world still got to have a Clare Edwards in it."

"Adam that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"You are perfect to me Clare, in my eyes I see you as perfection, I see you as beautiful, I see you as smart, brilliant, amazing, talented and most importantly cute."

"Adam, your going to make me cry."

"I promise I'll catch them and wipe them away."

"You promise?"

"I promise," I then leant forward and kissed Clare on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, I slowly reach my right hand up to cup her face and to deepen the kiss and I felt Clare kissing me back.

As I pulled back, I say into her eyes "I love you Clare Edwards, no I'm in love with you Clare Edwards and I have been ever since I might you."

"Why haven't you said something before now?"

"There was Eli, then Jack and I just wanted to know you had moved on from Eli before opening my heart to you."

"This past summer has sucked with me having cancer, being stuck in here and not being allowed to go outside but you have made every single minute, second worth being here. I'm not afraid of this place anymore because of you, I'm not scared of showing people I have cancer anymore because of you, I'm not afraid of the needs, the scans, the surgeries anymore because of you Adam. Knowing you will be right there for me when I get back, are coming in every single day has helped get through this and because of you I believe I can beat this thing. I love you too Adam Torres, I'd be crazy not to." Smiling into Clare's and having her smile back at me; I leant forward once again and kissed her again.

When I pulled back from the kiss, Clare yawned I asked "Tired?"

"Yeah, chemo really wares you out."

"Well if you'd like, I can hold you while you fall asleep."

"There is nothing more than I'd like for that to happen."

"Alright," standing up from the bed. Pulling the covers back from Clare's body, I watched as she shrived and I took my leather jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulder; she slides her arms into the jacket to wear. I climb into the hospital bed, I get myself comfy and place my arm across the bed and when Clare leans back; I wrapped my arm safely around her.

"I love you Clare," I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Adam," she kissed the bottom of my chin.

"Just close your eyes and fall asleep, I'll still be here when you wake up and everything will still be the same." I felt Clare tuck her head down into me more before I felt her body relax and her breathes even out; which told me she was asleep. Looking down at Clare I saw the light of my life, the reason I was here in the world and the reason I was put on this planet. Having the girl of my dreams being Clare Edwards in my arms was unbelievable but it was true and I could wait to see what happened from her and next.

The End.


End file.
